Kaitlyn Lewis
Kaitlyn Lewis D. O. B: '''June 6, 1986 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: Zookeeper Power (If DNA Alternate): Zoopathy & DNA Absorption Personality Kaitlyn is a woman who has endured many trials in life. She had to learn to survive on her own at a young age and became a small time criminal as a result. She is shy and incredibly guarded from people close to her abandoning her, but she is brutally honest and once you have earned her trust she is loyal to her own detriment. History Kaitlyn was abandoned as a young teenager when she manifested her powers in front of them to save their lives from a bobcat that came down into their yard from the mountains, Since that time, she has been on her own, learning to survive in a harsh world of nonacceptance She moved from place to place, lying to authorities to gain an education and stealing to live. Finally after getting her BS in Biology, Kaitlyn got a job she found she was perfectly suited for: a zoo keeper. Kaitlyn worked in Los Angeles for a time, but she couldn't quite curb her petty thieving habits. She was nearly caught utilizing some animals for her heists and decided to settle on living within her means. She met someone named Arthur Doyle at this time, a man who could see the future. Kaitlyn was skeptical but aided him when he said she was needed to stop a huge crime. After, the two became friends, but soon Arthur, too, abandoned Kaitlyn. Soon after, Kate put in for a transfer to New York City at the Bronx Zoo. She was accepted and moved within a short time. After work one evening, she saw a man being chased by agents in military gear. They were shooting at the man with tranquilizer darts and Kaitlyn saved him. His name was Jack Cray, and he ended up being Special like her only he was being hunted by a government agency called Building 26. Kaitlyn invited Jack to stay with her for safety. After his display of power, Kaitlyn revealed her own secrets about herself. The two have been rooming together for over a year now as Jack has still been putting his life back together since the downfall of B26. While friends, they have never been anything more. The zoo became a popular place for Kaitlyn to meet people. She met Max Weisner, a scientist who aids specials, while on duty one day. After a brief altercation, the two found common ground later when Max made a point to track her down and figure out what freaked her out so much. They departed on amicable terms and Kaitlyn knows she can call on Max if ever she needs to do so. Kate also met Dylan West while at work one day, and the two became friends after Dylan displayed his ability. Kaitlyn has feared telling him of her power because she thinks that because she cares for him, with her luck Dylan would disappear like all the rest. Still, she has fallen in love with him and the two are in an intimate relationship. While she admires Dylan's honesty and struggles with hiding her secret ability, she has not found a good time to "come clean." Miscellaneous Kaitlyn cannot fully transform into any animals. The only traits she can copy via her DNA Absorption are minor things like eye color, teeth and claws, enhanced stregth or speed. Her Zoopathy also does not extend to aquatic life. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)